Un gato sonriente
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Solo una sonrisa que Alice puede recordar


_**~Un gato sonriente~**_

_**~Nota de autora~**__ Hablaré de unos de mis personajes favoritos, Chess o Sonriente, depende de en qué país vivas. Es el personaje que más me atrapa, después del Sombrerero, por supuesto. Chess se me apareció en un sueño y dijo que su mayor deseo es que me dejen una review por su historia y luego me sonrió tétricamente :)_

_**~Disclaimer~**__ Alice in Wonderland no le pertenece ni a Lewis Carroll, ni a Disney ni a Tim Burton ¡Me pertenece a mí! ¡Muajaja! (Sonrisa torpe) Es broma, Alice in Wonderland no me pertenece._

_Hay muchos gatos en Aboveland. Millones en realidad. Y Alice pensaba que los gatos eran criaturas hermosas, sensuales, sigilosas, pero más que nada, eran terriblemente cariñosas. Alice tenía una gatita llamada Dina. Una hermosa gatita blanca, que ronroneaba sin parar y dormía tranquilamente por las tardes en frente del fuego. _

_Pero había un gato en especial que siempre llamó mucho más su atención. Era el gato más intrigante que alguna vez había visto y por esto, era obvio que estaba más allá de su mundo. Era un gato único en su especie. Alice lo vio por primera vez, en un oscuro bosque de Underland, cuando se encontraba perdida en ese mundo que no conocía. _

_Este gato era inteligente, astuto, un tanto odioso y picarón. Pero lo más importante de este gato, era su sonrisa. Era el único gato que Alice había visto sonreír ¡Y qué sonrisa! Su boca se extendía por todo su rostro, haciendo un tenebroso conjunto con sus ojos verdes inmensos que la miraban fijamente mientras él preguntaba si era ella "Esa Alice". Pero la pequeña rubia, no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía, sólo miraba su sonrisa. Casi ni le prestaba atención a las grandes habilidades para evaporarse que tenía el gato, pues su sonrisa era más interesante. _

_Y como todos conocemos la historia, Alice volvió a su mundo luego de su aventura en Underland y se olvidó completamente de esta, de sus habitantes y del gato sonriente. Bueno, casi completamente, porque soñaba con eso cada noche desde que volvió de Underland, hasta un día en el que volvió a caer por la madriguera del conejo y se descubrió a sí misma en ese lugar maravilloso. _

_Y cuando Alice pasó por ese húmedo y oscuro bosque, no podía parar de pensar que estaba segura de que ya había estado allí. Sentía que aunque fuera completamente imposible, ella ya había cruzado ese lugar repleto de ramas de formas extrañas. Y entonces, una masa de aire se movió de manera descomunal, llamando la atención de la ya bastante crecida Alice. _

_"Parece que te topaste con unas garras afiladas" el extraño animal reposaba tranquilamente sobre una robusta rama, moviendo su cola de aquí para allá. Alice no comprendía por qué, pero ese animal, esa voz, era tan familiar._

_"Aún sigo soñando" se dijo a sí misma, completamente segura de que era un sueño. _

_"¿Qué te hizo eso?" le preguntó el gato._

_"Banda... Bander..."_

_"El Bandersnacth" y el gato desapareció por completo, hasta que Alice escuchó la voz detrás de ella "Mejor le echaré un vistazo" dijo clavando sus ojazos en la fresca herida de Alice. _

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó la joven, un tanto aterrada porque sólo podía ver la cabeza del gato, pero no el resto de su cuerpo. Este comenzó a girar mientras hablaba:_

_"Necesita ser purificado por alguien con habilidades de evaporación o se infestará y se pudrirá" el gato ahora estaba completo, de brazos cruzados y haciendo otra gran y tétrica sonrisa con su inmensa boca. _

_"Preferiría que no. Estaré bien cuando me despierte" le dijo Alice, que seguía asustada. El gato desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella:_

_"Al menos dejame vendarlo" y saco un trozo de tela y se lo ató en el brazo. Alice no dejaba de contemplar la escena, había algo en esa situación. Algo que la llamaba, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Faltaba algo para que ella recordara que ya había hablado antes con ese gato llamado Chess, como se enteraría luego._

_"¿Cómo dices que te llamas?" _

_"Alice"_

_Chess retrocedió emocionado y con otra sonrisa preguntó: "¿Esa Alice?" _

_Eso era, esa era la pregunta que Alice necesitaba oír. Quizás era muy pronto para asegurar que ya había estado allí, pero al menos sabía que una parte de su sueño era real. Todo gracias a la pregunta de un gato sonriente._

_**~Fin~**_

_**Sonreiré tanto como Chess si me dejan una review:D**_


End file.
